Trip to Hawaii
by SummerGirl45
Summary: Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa go to Hawaii. They have lots of fun hanging out on the cruise. It's defintely wild at night. Also, Summer has a problem that Seth is trying to help her with.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Seth was sitting on his bed flipping through the channels. He was bored, and Summer was away to see her Grandparents, she was suppose to be back tonight at 5:00, but he couldn't wait. He had to though. She had been gone for 2 weeks, and he missed Summer a lot. Seth grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head. He laid down still flipping through the channels, stopping every once in a while if something looked interesting. While going threw the channels he stopped when he saw the porn channel. It was fuzzy of course and hard to see, but every 10 or 20 seconds he would see some naked stuff. He thought he would watch this for a while just to amuse him self until he got to annoyed with the fuzziness he would have to change it. Right when Seth was about to change the channel, the picture came in perfectly clear.

"What hell?" Seth said out loud to him self.

Now he was thinking: Why is this working? I can see the picture perfect. Wow am I lucky. Oh my god, those two girls are getting it on.

Seth decided he would "play with him self", I mean it was the only time he could actually see it well so he took advantage of it. Just when Seth was getting to the "good part" someone opened his door ran in and yelled "SURPRISE!!"

"Oh my god!" Summer yelled and turned around to look away.

Seth stopped, and grabbed to remote and turned it off.

"H-hi, Summer." Seth said nervously and sat up.

Summer turned around.

"Hey. I'm I'll go, let you get back to, well you know."

"No, Summer, I'm sorry, I was-." He was cut off.

"I know what you were doing."

Both of their faces were bright red with nervousness. They both knew it was weird, just because they haven't even had sex yet.

"Summer, so, how was the trip?" Seth asked just trying to find something to say.

"Good." She relied with no emotion in her face.

"Did ya-." Seth started to say but was cut off again.

"When did you get the porn channel in your room?" Summer asked trying to act cool about the whole situation, like it didn't matter. She wanted to be the "cool girlfriend".

"Summer, I dunno, it just kind'a came on, but lets not talk about this, it's too weird."

"It's not weird." Summer said out loud, but was thinking that she thought it was weird too.

"So does this mean you want to have sex with me?" Summer asked.

"No, no, well yeah of course I do, but not cuz of this. I mean haven't you ever done this but not wanted to have sex with me yet?"

"I don't feel I have to answer that."

"Oh. So you have." Seth said with a smile."

"What? I didn't say that."

"Well, come on, everyone does it. By the time your 10 its just something that happens." Seth said with a grin.

"10? Id that really when it starts for guys? I never started until I was 13, but, maybe I'm weird." Summer giggled.

"Good." Seth said.

"Huh?"

"Good. I'm happy we can laugh about this, and not make it a big thing you have to tell Marissa and all you other girly friends."

"Yeah, all though I might tell Coop."

"Summeeeerr…come on…" Seth wined.

"Maybe not. Anyway, did you miss me?"

"Yeah of course."

Seth put his hands up to hug her but she pulled away.

"Maybe you should wash those things, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Ryan and Marissa were in the pool house making out.

"Why'd you wear a skirt?" Ryan asked in between kisses.

"Because it's about 100 degree's out." Marissa exaggerated.

"Your tempting me." Ryan said.

"Tempting you to do what?" Marssia asked all ready knowing the answer.

"I think you know. It's just so easy for my to stick my hand right up under it."

"Why don't you?"

"Seth could come in."

"He wont, him and Summer are in his room, probably doing this them selves."

"Okay." Ryan said happily.

A few minutes later the moans from Marissa were pouring out. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but nothing more then this.

"Oh, a little faster sweetie." Marissa managed to say.

Ryan sped up the pace with his hand, which was getting very tired.

Suddenly Marissa started to thrust up and down wanting it so bad.

Ryan smiled with pleasure.

"Oh my god Ryan, quickly take off your pants, I need you inside of me."

"Really?" Ryan asked and pulled his hand away.

"Yes god damn it."

Ryan took off his pants and boxers. He put himself inside her.

"Oww." Marrisa said.

"Sorry."

"I know it's not your fault, but lets not do this, I was wrong." Marissa said.

"No, lets do it, I'm so horny."

"I can't"

"If you didn't want me to get so horny you shouldn't have moaned crazy like that. Come on, just go with it."

Ryan started to thrust in her, slow at first."

"Ryan stop, your hurting me." Marissa cried.

"I can't stop." Ryan said and started to go faster.

"Oww. That hurts, please stop."

"No. It feels to good to me."

More thrusting was happening faster and faster.

"Ryan, stop."

"No Marissa, I-I-I can't."

"Sto- Oh god." Marissa realized it started to feel good. Really good. She started thrusting back.

"Oh god…" Marissa put her arms around Ryan and dug her nails into his back.

"Oww." Ryan said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don't care."

The bed was shaking like crazy. Finally a wave of pleasure went through them both.

"Ryan, yeah…"

"Marissa."

They collapsed. Ryan rolled of Marissa.

"Oh my fucking god Ryan, thank you for making me go along with it. I've never felt so good in my life."

"Your Welcome sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I got so crazy, I just really needed that." Ryan said.

"Its definitely okay!" Marissa said.

"That's good."

"Wanna do it again?" Marissa asked.

"Sure" Ryan said with a huge smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth and Summer were in Seth's room making out on his bed. It had been 45 minutes. Seth was usually hard by now. He wondered why he wasn't.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I won a trip to Hawaii."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before.?"

"Well I kind of forgot all my thoughts when I walked in and saw you, well you know."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, but anyway, I sent in for the trip last month and I got it. I can bring 3 other people. It's actually a cruise, but it's in Hawaii." Summer said excitingly.

"Sweet. So, you, me, Ryan and Marissa?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Summer answered.

"Let's go tell them now, there in the pool house." Summer said.

Seth and Summer walked to the pool house and opened the door to see Ryan and Marissa in Ryan's bed, asleep with all their clothes on the floor. Marissa's bra was on the lampshade.

"Umm…we should go." Seth Said turning around.

They both walked out and went to the kitchen.

"I guess they did it." Seth Said.

"Ya think?" Summer said sarcastically.

"When are we gonna…" Seth asked her.

"I don't know Cohen."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"Seth, I'm not ready to do it. I know it feels good, but at first its gonna hurt for me, okay, not you. And there's also the risk of getting pregnant, I'm not ready, so don't push me." Summer was starting to get really annoyed, for a couple reasons, that fact that Marissa had sex with Ryan with out talking about it with her first, and now Seth will be on her case knowing that those guys did it.

"Okay, but Summer, you know that sex brings people closer together."

"Closer than your hand and your dick?!" Summer shouted.

"You don't need to get so upset Summer."

"Seth Cohen if you ever try to pressure me to have sex with you, I will punch you until your unconscious."

Seth could tell she was getting really upset, and he knew it couldn't just be this. She was starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Summer, what's wrong? It's not just the sex thing, it can't be. Tell me, please."

"I'm fine. It is just the sex thing." Summer lied.

"Sweetie." Seth said and tried to hug her but she pulled away.

Hope you liked it. Please review. In the next chapter Summer tells what's wrong, and then it gets worse. Also the trip to Hawaii.


	2. I Love you

"Summer, why are you crying?" Seth asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's stupid, its just my mom and dad are having lot of fights and there saying they might get divorced. It's not a sure thing, they'll probably make up soon."

(a/n: I know summers parents are all ready divorced, but in this they aren't)

"Yeah, I know they will Summer." Seth said.

He wasn't use to this. Having someone cry in his arms. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Cohen."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Summer."

Seth held her in his arms for a long time at the kitchen table. They had never said I love you before, and it seemed weird for Summer to say it then, but Seth knew he loved Summer for so long. The first month they were dating he knew he loved her. He never told her because he didn't want to scare her. And this was the reason he wanted to have sex with Summer. He loved her. He wanted to share the most intimate thing anyone can share with another person they love.

"Seth?" Summer said still teary.

"Yeah?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"What? Summer, no you don't need to do this just because your mad at your parents and-."

"It's not that. I want to have sex with you because I know you love me now. Can we go to your room?"

"Yeah, if you really want too."

They both got up and walked to Seth's room. They laid on the bed and started to make out. After 10 minutes of that Summer took of her shirt to reveal a black lace bra.

"Your so beautiful Summer."

"Thanks." Summer smiled.

Summer took off her jeans and was wearing a black and pink thong. Then she unzipped Seth's jeans. He pushed them down and off and had green boxers on.

Seth thinking: What the hell's wrong with me? I'm not getting hard. What's going on down there? Come on, a beautiful sexy girl, actually women is in front of me and nothing.

"Seth are you okay?" Summer asked him.

"Umm…well I'm having a problem. Nothing's happening down there." Seth said pointing to his crouch.

"Oh."

"I don't know why."

"Well me either maybe you're not ready for sex."

"Oh yes I am. I'm ready at school, I'm ready at the dinner table, I'm always ready. It always pops up then. I feel like an idiot."

Summer grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

"How do you think this makes me feel? I'm the only girl in the world that doesn't turn you on." Summer said sadly and reaching down to get her pants. Seth Grabbed his pants and put them back on.

"No Summer, that's not it, I'm just tired or something."

"Well, when I walked in here earlier you seemed pretty awake and turned on by the lesbians on the TV." Summer said getting upset.

"Come on Summer, don't do this. You know you turn me on.

"Well, your not getting a boner so I guess not."

"No, sometimes guys just don't get them for…weird reasons. Believe me, when your around, and we make out I always get them, you do turn me on. I'm just tired I think." Seth said.

"Okay, well, I hope your not too tired on the cruise."

"I wont be." Seth smiled.

"Well, lets just watch a movie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Seth and Summer told Ryan and Marissa about going to Hawaii, of course they were excited and excepted the offer. Now Ryan and Marissa were watching the movie "My Girl" in the pool house with Seth and Summer.

"I love this movie, it's so good, and sad." Summer said with a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I, I don't think it's that said, its kind'a a boring movie." Seth said while trying not to look directly at Summer.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Sum?"

"Do I detect some tears in your eyes." Summer smiled.

"Um, no." Seth rubbed his eyes. "I just got something in my eye and-"

"Oh Seth, your so cute." Marissa laughed.

"Hey, he's my guy, don't go saying he's cute." Summer said with a bitchy tone, but they knew it was a joke because a smile came along with it at the end."

"Sorry, look Ryan's not sad." Marissa pointed to her guy.

"I'm sad kind of, but it's just a movie." Ryan said.

"Okay, well someday we will watch a movie and you will ball your eyes out." Marissa giggled.

"Sure…" Ryan replied.

**15 minutes went by**

Ryan and Marissa were making out right next to Summer and Seth on the couch. Seth looked over at Summer.

"Do you wanna make out?"

"Um…I dunno…I guess….we don't have to worry about anything popping up." Summer whispered.

"Summer" Seth said whispering. "I'm sorry, it was a one time thing. Don't hold it against me forever."

"Whatever. I don't feel like making out anyway." Summer whispered back.

"I gotta go home now anyways. I'll see you guys later." Summer said loudly to break though the kissing lips sound.

"Oh, bye Summer" Marissa said not even looking away from Ryan.

"Bye Summer." Seth said and then ran up to her at the door.

"Summer, I'll call you later, love you."

"Bye Seth, I love you too." Summer almost melted. She loved hearing that from him. It was only the 2nd time she had, but she felt great.

"Are you mad at me?" Seth asked her quietly.

"No, I'm not mad, I know it's not your fault." Summer couldn't be mad, he loved her. He just said it again, this made her want to jump his bones, but she couldn't, not now."

"See ya"

Summer left and Seth went to his room.


End file.
